


House Dummy Comparison

by Tmae_Analysis (Tmae)



Series: Mechquest Analysis & Theories [1]
Category: MechQuest (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Meta, tumblr crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae_Analysis
Summary: A short look at the differences between the training dummies found in the respective common rooms of the G.E.A.R.S Houses and how their general appearance relates to the house to which they belong





	House Dummy Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It was in my analysis tag, so up it goes!

Does anybody else really like the contrast between the practice dummies in the house common rooms? Because i didn’t really notice this before but it’s really cool

like, the common rooms are all different, but they’ve got this one common factor that’s essentially the same at the base and that’s the practice dummies. And each of them is in a different condition that kind of reflects the house that it belongs to, if that makes sense.

I mean, you’ve got the Mystraven dummy

pierced with a ton of arrows in the heart area and bags tied to it. Mystraven is the ‘rogue’ house. They pride themselves on not having a credo, on individuality, living life to the fullest and messing with the other two houses. The dummy sort of reflects that in a way - the arrows fit the 'rogue’ thing, as do the bags, and the location of the arrows, the heart, kind of fits how they pranked Wolfblade and Runehawk by attacking the things that both houses prized, their artificats. I feel like I’m reading a bit deep into that here though.

Then you have the Runehawk dummy

it’s on fire. Runehawk is the 'mage’ house, who are dedicated to merging magic and technology, to pursuing knowledge - such as what happened to the dragons. Jaania refers to the magic and mana they use as 'ancient powers’, and I feel like the fire represents that in a way, with fire being a thing that is still needed and never really goes obsolete, but is really, _really_ old. And that’s the _only_ thing that’s been done to the dummy. It’s on fire. That’s it. Which kind of shows how Runehawk has kind of a single goal - magic and the dragons, which is two things but they’re interconnected to shhh - instead of a specific way that they _are_.

And then, there’s the Wolfblade dummy. Wolfblade, the 'warrior’ house, which prides itself on helping those in need, in leadership and honour and their _skill in battle_.

Need I say more?


End file.
